


Forward Team

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: Short drabble based on real life adventures with friends!





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/155196319388/forward-team)

“No.” Auburn’s voice rings down the hallway, carried far by the Dreadnaught’s chitinous interior. “Absolutely not.”

Kass is just down the tunnel, hacking at wormspore with a dull borrowed knife. She freezes and looks up, realizes she is not the primary target, and finishes her chop, pulling away what oozing growth she could gather in her fist.

No, it’s Euclid, three times further down, running fingertips along the wall and murmuring about this or that. He seems to continue on for a few more seconds before noticing an expectant silence. The Warlock turns around, still with a hand centimeters from the wall. “Ah?”

“Not that way.” Auburn repeats. “You’re just going to get lost.”

“But, there are ontological in-incongruities down this path-”

“And no prison.” She interrupts, in a singsong tone that was somehow not condescending or aggressive. A gentle prod.

“W-well, I mean, the cell isn’t g-going anywhere so, just, wh-what if we just investigated…”

The Titan somehow manages to re-position the scout rifle in her arms to give the impression of crossing them in annoyance.

“Or… I could um, I c-could come back. Another um, time. When n-not busy… wh-what are we d-doing?”

“We are here for Eris, remember?” Auburn presses gently. “The Darkblade? One who may attempt to rise up to fill the gap left when Oryx was killed.” She raps her fingers against the stock of her rifle and rolls her wrist, something similar to a wave of a hand, when that hand is occupied. “Or something.”

“Ah-ah. Yes. You k-know I’m not… I d-don’t think… I’m not looking f-for a fight today.”

Auburn’s shoulders soften. “Don’t need to. Just find ways to open the doors we come across and we’ll be alright. The real strike team will be through for the kill. We just have to clear them a path. It’s me and Kass here on shooting duty, right backup?”

Kass had finished harvesting the particular bunch of wormspore during the short conversation and is hastily returning the knife to an undetermined spot in her belt, the harvest already safely in transmat storage and a sticky green glow beginning to show on more than just her gloves. “Yes. Backup. Of course.” She is trying to hide the fact her eyes are scanning for more wormspore by not moving her head, but there are few uses for fixed visor direction besides misdirection.

Auburn hums an affectionate chuckle. “This way, both of you. There is bound to be more wormspore, and we have to cross some of those bridges that exist when you step on them but not when you don’t.” There is a hesitation from the Exo, so she adds: “Euclid, could you explain those to me? Cayde tried to translate something Eris said once but you know how he warps scholarly terminology.”

Euclid shudders once at the thought and launches into a lengthy and wordy explanation, only half of which Auburn understands. Kass has her eyes to the ground, looking for more gifts to bring Eris.

But they’re all moving, and in the direction they need to go. It’s a start, Auburn decides.


End file.
